The eyes of perdition
by AzuraCampbell
Summary: " Ele iria deixa-la pronta para ser devorada, já que aquela era a presa mais saborosa que havia encontrado, e a única que valia realmente a pena. " " Hinata como uma boa curiosa iria ficar até o fim para descobrir o quão misterioso aquele olhar poderia ser, e o quão profundo seus segredos estariam. " [ Fanfic também postada no Nyah e no Social ]


**Conhecendo a escuridão**

O som de guizos, flautas e tambores eram tocados animadamente na praça de Konoha. Uma multidão se fazia presente ali apenas para presenciar o show da mais bela cigana já vista, Hinata. Seus cabelos, com algumas partes soltas e outras com tranças, dançavam em sincronia com o vento, que parecia adora-los a cada vez que os mesmos tocavam-no. O corpo cheio de curvas entrava em sintonia com a música que tocava, juntamente com os guizos em seu tornozelo. Ele admitia que a moça, que chamava sua atenção a cada mexida de quadril, era a coisa mais bela que já havia visto em muitos anos que vivera; ela era perfeita em todos os sentidos. Procurou saber quem era a belíssima garota assim que havia visto pela primeira vez sua magnífica dança. E ele, quem era?

Simples. Era Itachi Uchiha, duque de Konoha. O encontro aconteceu em uma noite chuvosa. Itachi havia acabado de terminar de ler os papeis que o rei havia mandado para análise quando percebeu um corpo passar rapidamente perto da fonte que havia em frente a sua mansão. O corpo parecia machucado, e isso fez com que Itachi descesse para ver o que estava acontecendo com aquele ser. Provavelmente seria um fugitivo e se fosse, ele iria levar uma boa surra antes de voltar para o lugar onde merecia. Ao abrir a porta, Itachi deu uma boa olhada no tempo, percebendo a forte chuva que caía e levava folhas – e barro – pelas ruas. O duque fechou a cara. Odiava chuva com todas as suas forças; afinal, foi num dia como esse que lhe informaram que sua mulher havia sido morta por bandidos fugitivos. Desde o ocorrido, ele aprendeu a ser cruel e sanguinário com aqueles malditos, por isso nunca deixava ninguém impune e sempre dava um jeito de matar alguns quando eles apareciam. Observou aquele pequeno ser que estava parado tentando inutilmente se esconder. O moreno pegou o ser com raiva e escutou um gemido de dor feminino. O que uma mulher fazia daquele lado da cidade? Tirou o capuz da mulher e, ao perceber quem era, seu corpo ficou estático. A mulher que encontrou era a mesma que dançava com tanta maestria outrora. Ela estava ferida.

– Me solte, por favor. – pediu Hinata, enquanto tentava se soltar daquele homem.

– O que faz em minhas terras? – indagou Itachi, ainda surpreso por ela estar ali.

– Eu estou fugindo. – respondeu a moça, suspirando e parando de se mexer; percebeu que não iria conseguir tirar as mãos dele de seu braço facilmente.

– Fugindo? – o tom de Itachi demonstrava curiosidade. Ele tirou lentamente a pressão que fazia sobre o braço de Hinata, vendo que ela não resistiria mais.

– O rei quer me pegar, por favor, me solte! – disse ela, agora olhando naquela imensidão negra que eram os olhos do duque, quase se perdendo.

– Você ficará aqui em minha casa, não deixarei que ninguém lhe faça mal durante sua estadia. – respondeu Itachi, puxando a mão da garota para entrar em sua casa.

– Mas você é um duque! – acusou, mostrando uma nova resistência. – Com toda certeza irá me denunciar na primeira oportunidade.

Hinata tentava desesperadamente se soltar, mas era inútil.

– Prefere ficar machucada na chuva? – exclamou o homem, perdendo a paciência, virando-se para encará-la. – Ou prefere cuidar de seus machucados aqui em minha casa e depois partir em segurança? Prometo a você que não irei lhe denunciar, nem fazer nenhum mal – disse, num tom mais baixo. – A menos que goste desse tipo de coisa e me peça pare fazê-lo.

– Tudo bem. – respondeu, andando em passos curtos e, em seguida, ouvindo a porta bater atrás de si.

Itachi havia ficado surpreso com o interesse do rei sobre aquela mulher. O que será que ele estava planejando? Iria averiguar isso depois; agora, ele iria se deliciar enquanto via Hinata tirar aquela capa mostrando seu corpo (e que corpo!).

– Irei lhe dar roupas, me acompanhe e mostrarei o banheiro. – Itachi a conduzia por um dos corredores de sua enorme casa.

Hinata o seguiu sem demora. Queria tirar aquela roupa molhada de seu corpo o mais rápido possível, ou seria engolida pela escuridão daqueles olhos que seguiam cada passo e movimento que dava. Sabia que deveria tomar cuidado, mas a maneira com que ele havia olhado para ela há poucos segundos foi mais que o suficiente para compreender que havia algum mistério que o cercava... Algo profundo e intenso. Hinata – como uma boa curiosa – iria ficar até o fim para descobrir o quão misterioso aquele olhar poderia ser, e o quão profundo seus segredos estariam.

Depois de deixa-la sozinha no banheiro, Itachi foi para seu quarto pegar as toalhas. Sua mente vagava em pensamentos nada inocentes com a pequena Hinata. Se ela fosse como as outras, tudo seria mais fácil. Ele iria deixa-la pronta para ser devorada, já que aquela era a presa mais saborosa que havia encontrado, e a única que valia realmente a pena.


End file.
